HIS AVERSION THERAPY
by Atheniandream
Summary: JACK TRIES AVERSION THERAPY.......Hmmmmm....
1. Default Chapter

Title: His Aversion Therapy  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: sexual inuendo, Jack POV  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Spoilers: None, I think!!  
Season: 6  
Rating: Pg-13, maybe a little over, nothing vulgar, I think ;)  
Summary: JACK TRIES AVERSION THERAPY.......Hmmmmm....  
Author's notes: I was thinking, and Whoa la!!!! Short sweet, and hopefully kinda humrous  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,   
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands.   
No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may   
not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.   
  
  
  
His Aversion Therapy  
  
Do brain lapses come with an 'I was insane' guarantee, cuz they should, ya know.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started out as aversion, really. She'd been ranting about something or other and she just wouldn't stop. I originally came in to   
bother her because I was bored, and as usual she was busy. I'd been sat in her lab for about four and a half minutes watching her   
fiddle about with some 'really interesting find', also known as really weird doohickey; and watched her as she eagerly twiddled the   
small coppery metallic item in her hands. It was about 2 inches wide by about 4 inches long, and it had these wiry 'things' coming   
out of it.  
So, then? I did something that I really shouldn't have done at the point in time.  
I asked her a question.  
  
"So, What does it do?"  
  
Now I make myself clear, when talking to a Scientist, of any kind, whilst they are playing with a thing that they find endlessly   
fascinating; when in fact the rest of the effectively sane people, see it for what it really is i.e. just an object; never, I repeat never ask   
a question that would lead to any kind of in depth explanation. This puts the 'asker' if you will, in a state of temporary insensibility;   
quote: I forget to take into account her thoughts, feelings, wanted actions etc.  
  
Anyways, I had been sat in her lab, unable to speak, for the incessant ramble of jargon coming from Carter's mouth in response to   
the dumb ass question I just had to ask. It is a noticeably gorgeous mouth though, her lips turn eagerly when she frowns, and even   
more so when she smiles, and as they turned other things 'Carter ' use those unmistakably lucious lips for......May I say that I was   
previously a sick man; I started to stare them. And I mean really stare at them. The good thing was, that she hadn't noticed, because   
it is commonplace that most people, when talking to someone else look roughly at the middle of their face and not always at their   
eyes, so from Carter's point of view I was just looking at her. Looking at her with a strange smirk. Looking at her with a strange   
smirk slapped on my face.  
But, she still hadn't noticed, and was still going on about the what she thought and what Sg-4 thought, and well in kinda lost track   
after that, becuase well, I wasn't actually listening. But she wasn't going to stop. Now normally in these kind of situations, I'd moan   
at her or groan in a absolutely non-sexual-sense, but nothing would shut her up.  
  
"Carter my-"  
She cut me off.  
"CArt-"  
She cut me off again.  
"Car"  
And again  
"Ca-"  
And again!  
  
So, I couldn't but-in and I really didn't wanna leave, cuz that'd mean that i'd have to spend the day with Jonas, because Teal'c was   
offworld with sg-11 doing 'something', I kinda like it here.  
So then, I did something extraordinarily, mind numbingly, bone headedly stupid, which I didn't actually mean to do.  
I'd originally meant to sit up grab her face and tell her to 'shut up', but as I reached up and put a hand around the side of her face to   
cup it, (By the way, her skin is really soft) the other one stupidly followed and I found my self getting nearer to her.  
  
And nearer.  
And nearer.  
Until I did 'it'.  
  
Now, I will say in my defence, that originally my entering her lab was the act of my own 'aversion therapy' against working, which   
led me to use my own kind of 'aversion therapy on her'; which lead to me doing the dumb ass thing that we'd been trying to avert   
against in the first place.  
So before I knew what I did wrong, and before she had time to react, my lips were on hers making a quite delightful exploration   
'orally,' and then all I felt was an arm crawling eagerly up back an a hand in my hair. I think that was about the time I went numb from   
the waist up, i'm not quite sure. One of my hands had landed, by no surprise, around her waist, and the other, left and the more eager   
one hand had gone at little further to her umm, 'ass', and started uh, massaging that 'area' on my obliviously and excessively attractive   
second in command, but she prefers to just be called..  
  
"Major Cart-"  
  
Major Cart-er, Major Carter. Jonas, the guy the with the maximally worst timing in the entire universe had walked through her door   
and done something, anything, nothing, i'm not sure, I wasn't looking at him at the time, and obviously neither was Carter. By the way,   
It must have been good and she couldn't have cared, that the 'fourth member of sg-1' had just walked in on us, Colonel Jack O'Neill   
and Major Samantha Carter in a sudden stage of major 'in flagrante delicto', because he hadn't objected and her hand, I repeat   
HER HANDS HAD NOT MOVED!!!!  
  
"Guys, Uh, ya know! I'll go, leave you to-"  
  
At that point my 'dumb ass thing', just got all little worse.  
  
"Jonas, I was just looking for yo-Oh my!"  
  
Janet practically yelped at the uh 'situation' I had initially created, as she walked into the room, and my only cause of action was to   
stop. Only she, the object of my desire wouldn't stop. At all. Yet again she WOULDN'T STOP AT ALL. I'd like to mention now,   
that even though It was my fault from the start, from this point on, it's all her!  
It's as if the pent up sexual tension, that even we didn't know had been building up over the last few years, had suddenly through   
both caused what I am now calling 'An irrational choice making error' between us. In fact my body does believe quite correct that   
at that point her hands became even more instant, coursing over selected parts of it in a frenzy.  
Major Samantha Carter in a frenzy.  
  
So we continued doing 'The thing', and it suddenly got better with hands in new places for about a second, until-  
  
"Uh Major Cart-Colonel O'Neill!!!"  
  
The General.......  
  
(WARNING: SEXUAL TENSION CAN BE DAMAGING TO YOUR HEALTH, JOB AND MOST   
OF ALL OTHERS INVOVLED!)  
~X~  
  
I'm sorry I was gonna write the rest but I felt that this part just had to stop there!!!!  
I may also do a SamPOV first, see how that turns out....  
Well, Feedback please, It'd help me decide if I should write the other half! :) 


	2. His Aversion therapy from the 'Carter' p...

Title: His Aversion Therapy, from the 'Carter' perspective  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Romance, thought, drabble slight humor!! he he!  
Pairings: Sam/Jack,   
Spoilers: None,. I think!!!!!!  
Season: 6  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sam's POV on the situation surrounding the Colonel's Aversion therapy!!!  
Author's notes: I wrote this a paralell to "His Aversion Therapy, I'm not sure if it's very good, simply because it's from Sam's point  
of view, but enjoy!!! FEEdback nessesary!!!!!! PWEEEEEESE!??!! :) ;( ;)  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double   
Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No   
copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not   
be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
Note: it's short, so sue me!!!!!! (i'm cheeky, I know!!! :)  
  
  
  
His Aversion Therapy, from the 'Carter' perspective  
  
Sometimes, It's good to loose all self-control, and other times, it's not.....  
This was just one of those times..................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Samantha Carter, Major in the USAF, and Theoretical Astrophysicist. Sammy to my dad, Sam to Daniel, Major Carter   
to my work Colleagues, and 'Carter,' to a certain Colonel, who just happens to be my Commanding Officer.  
As a member of Sg-1, I am normally associated with and commended for my intelligence and common sense; but today? Today my   
common sense and intellect ran away, piggybacked  
onto the nearest wormhole and jumped Galaxies................  
So, you wanna know what happened, huh?  
  
Well, aside from my duties as part of Sg-1, my other job, as an astrophysicist, is to study extraterrestrial technological devices  
brought through the gate; to Asses the development of the technology, find out what it is made of, how it works, and if not  
already known, what is does.  
Now, on this particular day, I'd been given a device by Sg-4 who found it in a ruin, on the uninhabited planet, P4D 922.  
It was of an oval shape, and was found to be made of coppery and non-specified metallic compounds. When the button in the   
middle  
was pressed, it was found to act like a heat sensor, and for the person holding the device, all they can see is their vision through a   
heat sensor, and by human standards, this is a revolutionary piece of equipment, proving that the race who designed and made this   
were, as usual, far more superior in their technological advancement as apposed to ours.  
So, I had begun to examine the device in-depth, when as per usual the Colonel, decided that he'd pay a visit to my lab. Of late, since   
Daniel had gone, he'd been coming in here more often. I think that he maybe felt lonely, especially with Teal'c currently off world,   
and his obvious dislike in Jonas. Well, I don't' mean dislike, I think that he just doesn't wanna get close to Jonas, just in case the   
same thing happens to him as did to Daniel; but I'm really swaying slightly from the point here aren't I?  
So he came into my lab, and I was busy so he sat down, as usual, and sort of stared at me for a few minutes. I immediately ignored   
him, and returned the job at hand, until at last he asked:  
  
"So, what does it do?"  
  
I smiled at his enthusiasm, his nosed almost screwed up, and the typical 'innocent Colonel' look painted frankly on his face, as cute   
as it was, I knew wouldn't last long, the trace of it became almost non existent as I answered his question.  
  
"Well, sir, it was found with nothing else, in a ruin temple on P4D 922, but I think, that by pressing this button, it activates as some   
kind of heat sensor, which is transmitted through the device into the user's brain, and out through the eyes. It 's really a unique find,   
I mean most of the heat sensing equipment developed on earth is nowhere near as technologically developed! Originally Major   
Sanders thought that it might be some kind of radioactive detector, which could help us to seek out radioactive enhanced bombs.   
So I ran several tests, and along with my visual assessment; this is the only thing that it could be. Although I suppose it could also do   
something else, but I have to run more tests. So far I found that the outer casing is made of copper compounds, mixed with some   
other unidentified elements, probably Naquadria based, but I have to run a-"  
  
Throughout my explanation of the device, which, I admit may have been a little long due to my excitement over Sg-4's find, I did   
however notice the Colonel, who at the beginning of the conversation had been sat, on a chair opposite my desk, and nearing to the   
end of my reply, had started to move nearer and nearer to me.  
So much so, that he ended right-  
  
"have to run a-"  
  
in  
  
"run a-"  
  
front  
  
"a full mat-erial-"  
  
of  
  
"material analy-sis."  
  
me.  
  
Rushing, Stuttering, Mumbling, Purring....  
  
Within the next second, I had gone from explaining the origins of the mobile heat sensor to my Commanding  
officer; to being kissed-by-my-Commanding-officer! Jack O'Neill had just kissed Samantha Carter......wow.....  
Now for those few women out there, who he has not already met, and who have not had the privilege, I will describe, in one word.  
Yum.  
Wait isn't this wrong? should I be feeling ashamed? Angry? Embarrassed?  
Don't ask me why I let him, because right now it's too out of my character to even comprehend,  
I'm not actually sure whether shock, need or release of tension were to blame for me reacting, but, god, I do know that the  
moment his lips met mine, I didn't care, and for once in the life of a woman who'd had to play 'good little soldier' with all the rules  
since she was ten, the rules didn't apply anymore.  
When I felt his hands glide down my body in a sensual haze of unsure ness, which passed into heightening sexual redemption!  
I never knew that my body could be so passive-aggressive, and yet so controlling and wanting to be controlled. At the point I tried to   
remind my self of my duties to myself and those involved........for about 10 seconds...  
  
Just at the moment I was getting over my initial shocks, and really getting into it, an unneeded annoyance called my name,  
  
"Major Cart-"  
  
Good dammit Jonas, of all the blatantly unappreciated moments, he had to bother me. Don't get me wrong, cuz I'm starting to  
be that now already, I do like Jonas, he's nice and simple and caring, but we don't need that right now! May I add that by this point,   
my CO is pretty much rubbing off of me, in the metaphorical sense, really......Hmmmmm....  
So not stopping for the sake of Jonas, we eagerly continued. I wasn't gonna pass up the one inappropriate moment in my life, which  
might forever alter the course of it, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna stop him.  
  
"Guys, Uh, ya know! I'll go, leave you to-"  
  
Yeah, Jonas, you go, please, go far, far away, many galaxies away, ya know, LEAVE US!!!!  
  
I suddenly realised that I hadn't really imagined what kissing him would be like, I mean yeah, sure I thought about it, his hands his   
eyes, his lips, his ass-but never to this degree. I wonder if he ever kissed his wife like that, touching, tasting with insistence and   
innocence all at once, wait what am I? Volume eight of the Descriptive Dictionary, where'd I get all this crap?  
I was still revelling in the situation, my kisses became more insistent for him, more passionate, more in need of the one thing he   
could give me, I also couldn't think about anything else but the hand of his which had slid seductively up my the back of my spine   
to my neck..until I heard who was looking for the person I 'd asked to leave, but who still hadn't...  
  
"Jonas, I was just looking for yo-Oh my!"  
  
Oh god, JANET!!!!! Okay, calm down, and quickly analyse situation, My best friend and the fourth member of Sg-1 are now staring   
at Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter, making out.  
Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter.  
Jack and SAM!  
Oh god, I feel like I'm sixteen again, and this had to have been the most dangerous place to 'make out' , wait. Does a 34 year old  
actually make out with a fifty-something year old?  
Does that work? or more accurately, do I care?  
  
The answer to both is no.  
NO.  
NO!!!!!!!  
There, I said it.  
  
At this point I'm pretty much aware that he's aware of our situation, but hell, I'm not Carter right now, I'm Sam. Reckless, feral,  
insistent and horny, very horny.  
And, I don't, care. I don't' care that are friends must be watching us in shock right now, I don't care that there are security cameras   
in my lab, and I don't care!!!!  
Besides, at least it's in my Lab and not in the Colonels' office, where god knows whom important would walk in........  
  
"Uh Major Cart-Colonel O'Neill!!!"  
  
General Hammond.  
  
The kiss ended.  
  
Oh, shit, of all the times to loose control......  
  
  
Beware, misteltoe can be deadly if you eat it; but a kiss, can be even deadlier if you mean it.....................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FEEED me, please I need it!!!!!!!!!! I'm STARVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) HEHE 


	3. Self Emotive Deflection

Title: Self-Emotive Deflection  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: thought, Humor, slight romance, slight sexual innuendo  
Pairings: Sam/Jack,   
Spoilers: None,   
Season: 6  
Rating: G  
Summary: They really should stop; it's getting them into trouble.....   
Author's notes: Sequel to HIS AVERSION THERAPY, This one goes out to jrsost@ptd.net,   
Who said that the second should be longer, well here, I think it is!!! :)   
Feedback is necessary for survival!!!! :)  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double   
Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands.   
No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may   
not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.   
  
  
  
Self-Emotive Deflection  
  
This, was a very bad idea...............  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh Major Cart-Colonel O'Neill!!!"  
  
Doh.  
  
Her lips disconnected from mine, her hands took a hasty retreat and my eyes opened to she see the shock in hers, which is really not  
what I need right now, so I look away from hers to three others', oh joy.  
  
"Sir, um, Fraser, Jonas....Hi."  
  
For anyone unfamiliar with the Handbook entitled "Sam Carter's most memorable expressions", this one should be added to it.  
She kind of looks like a deer caught in headlights, crossed between the 'Carter' angry face number two.  
Anyhoo, we all, as a group just stand there, little Fraser looks like a turtle rigged to heavy explosives, and Jonas, God Dammit!  
Is smiling? And well General Hammond, I quote, did not appreciate the scene.  
Thank god, Carter pipes up.  
  
"Uh, General Sir, we can explain-"  
  
He, didn't look pleased. And cut her off too. The bastard!!!!  
  
"And you will, in my Office Major, at 13:00, after my last meeting with Sg-4."  
  
At, I did what any respecting male would have done, I tried to leave, but guess who stopped me.  
  
"Colonel? You too please."  
  
"Yes, sir, 13:00" I shouted down the hallway, walking as fats as my bad knee would carry me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at my watch briefly as I pretended to actually do work, have fun with that one. Oh, 12:48, yay.  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Come in unless you don't want to." original reply, I'll grant you.....Like I give a shit..  
Aww man an I was just startin' to feel better, you know? About this mornings' 'encounter' of the overfriendly kind?  
Like I could forget..  
  
"Carter," I reply calm and well, ya know, just calm.  
  
"Sir,"  
  
Nothing.  
  
What I mean by nothing is that she actually didn't do anything, she just kinda stood, there, ya, know as you do....  
  
"You want something Carter, otherwise we're gonna be late for the meeting-" I stress 'meeting' lightly, obvious to much for as she  
blows, metaphorically speaking, really.  
  
"WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT IT!"  
  
Mhmmmmmmphrggghhhhhhnnnnn...  
  
"What?" I really am confused "There's nothing to talk about Carter," I remind her casually, but she doesn't give two.  
  
"YOU STUCK YOUR TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT! I know that I couldn't comment at the time and all,"  
Could she be sarcastic? I think her CO is having too much of an influence!  
  
"What, and do didn't! Carter we made a mistake, we'll explain that to Hammond,"  
  
I was still sitting down by my desk and Carter was still standing beside it, although I had the suspicion that she didn't want to be   
there, her hands by her sides in fists, sporadically twitching and shaking.  
  
"What if it's not?" She looked at me as if she'd just got wired, here eyes were serious and stern, I love Carter, but she was starting to  
scare me now.  
  
"What?" I stood up, from this I was shocked, sure react to a kiss, but react like this? I know that I'm not the most intelligent of  
people, heck just by Carter being in my office the general IQ of this room had to have gone up a few, but, even through my limited  
commonsense, wasn't she being slightly irrational???  
  
I slowly got up from my desk and walked the mere few inches to explain this to her, her hair was wild, her eyes hazy and even the  
most casual observer had to notice the serious edgy feel-look to her, edgy look to her...seriously.  
  
"Carter, we-"  
  
She ignored me, something she'd been doing a lot lately and...........It happened again, darn it!  
But this time, Samantha Carter, was visibly not shocked and fully willing to reciprocate with fiery intention, hands searching, teeth   
pulling, kisses burning, until my conscience shouted-  
  
"CARTER!" I grabbed her shoulders, shouting into her mouth.  
  
She went very stiff all of a sudden.  
  
Uh Oh.  
I think I broke her.  
  
"Carter?"  
BR  
"Uh-Huh." Was she annoyed with me?  
BR  
"Were, uh late for the meeting."  
  
"Oh." Yes Carter, oh. Hey, wait up!!!....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Denial is the devils dessert.......well, kinda  
  
{"I speak my mind, that's why I don't say much."}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 13:02, a very rigid Major and painfully pensive Colonel sat waiting for the meeting in the office of one Major General George  
Hammond, which would most definitely determine the future of our careers, darn.  
Sitting up in the chair, I stifled a look at her, something that I hadn't actually done for a while. Bad idea.  
  
"What?" She really is angry with me!  
  
"Wha-nothin'." I looked away so quick my lips could be found hangin' around my left ear.  
  
Finally the gas hit the flame.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if this wasn't' for you."  
  
Huh?  
BR  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You KISSED ME?"  
  
Uh huh, that I did.  
BR  
"Excuse me missy, who kissed me back?" I point the finger. Missy?  
  
"Oh......................."  
  
Yea got ya yeah!  
  
"Bite ME!"  
  
Excuse me.  
  
"What?" I was both intrigued and very insulted, causing for closer interrogation. our seats were already besides  
one another, but I leant in even closer to her to bring in the punch, so to speak.  
  
"You heard me...." Her tone just reached a whole new low......  
  
"What?" I think I went from defensive to shy in 5 seconds or, new record? I couldn't tell, I already had a hand on her shoulder and  
my mouth to her neck, well she asked for it!!!  
Just when I was starting to enjoy myself, I was once again interrupted, quite rudely I think, my lips slid off her neck leaving a vibrant  
crimson welt. Cool, nice work....  
  
"Colonel, Major, What is going on!"  
Ummm...  
  
"Sir, " I greeted, Carter however wasn't affected and didn't greet her superior officer  
The General did not look pleased, whoops......maybe if I don't make eye contact he'll forget I'm here.....la lala la la laa..  
  
"Well, Colonel would you like to start explaining yourselves, know doubt you can speak for both of you."  
  
Can I?  
  
'Well, Sir actually, that's kind of not true, it um, it started with-"  
  
"He kissed me." Well, that was rude, but to the point- hey that not just it!  
  
"Well she kissed me back!" I tried to meet her eyes in shock of her outburst, but she wouldn't meet my gaze, she was either  
a)Ashamed, b)Thinking c)Pissed at me or d) None of the above, just pensive, very very pensive.  
  
"Colonel, Major finger pointing is not the option of this, you were both involved, but what I want to know is why?"  
  
Hmm, that's a thinker.......  
  
Actually, Why? I don't remember wanting to kiss her when I came into her lab, I mean I wanna kiss her all the time, but I'd  
never actually do it. so what made me?  
This obviously went through Carter's mind, so it was B) then.  
She kind of looked at me as if I'd stuck a snake in her head, and then as if I'd forgotten to wear my pants today. I knew that wasn't  
true, but I glanced at them just to make sure.  
  
"Look I'm going to have to record this, you had to many witnesses, I'm sorry, I am, I know how much you-" She really wants to  
interrupt even today huh?  
She stopped the General abruptly.  
"It wont' happen again Sir, look, I know you're probably not going to believe me, with the history between myself and  
Colonel O'Neill, but I think I can explain this. Colonel you weren't thinking about kissing me before you came into my lab,  
were you?" Her face searched mine for some kind of agreement.  
  
Don't lieDon't lieDon't lieDon't lie, Initial thought Jack.  
  
"Yewahnnno. No."  
  
I turned to General Hammond sharply, shaking my head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Where are you going with this, Major?"  
  
"I was examining a device Sg-4 brought back from P4D-992, I they theorized that it was a mobile Heat sensor, which transfers   
signals into the brain, enabling the user to see what the device projects. I had thought that it was something else due to the circuitry   
and it could be something else. The heat sensor reaction the user sees, could actually be a-"  
At her findings, I don't if I was more relieved that it wasn't our fault or that she wasn't mad at me.  
  
"What?" I rudely interrupted, I admit this.  
  
"An Emotion detector."  
  
"A what?"  
  
Exactly General, A what?  
  
"It could read emotion in the from of a heat sensor. It's possible, Narim gave me an emotive recorder. It recorded his feelings for,  
me. This could be a sensor of the same kind, and come to think of it, I kind of looks the same as the technology need from that  
kind of thing."  
  
Wait? Narim gave her a-You mean it not my fault.  
  
"So it's not my fault?"  
  
"Uh, No Sir." That Smile, Ahh, I like it, It soothes me.....  
  
"Right, okay then Major, If you find that your theories are correct, then all notification of the events at hand will be dropped, as long  
as that display is never seen again you here?"  
  
"Yes Sir, thank you." That smile again.  
  
"Thank god."  
  
Woo HOo!!  
  
Cut a long story short, she was right. she always is, Sg-4 went back to the planet but all it needed was that chemical analysis to  
confirm it, it turns out that it releases pheromones, or hormones, or whatever, I wasn't listening, but well done to Carter  
anyway. In a way, I'm kind of disappointed that she was heightened by emotion to get that close to me, but I soon got over that.   
I don't' regret what we did, but I would have preferred it at another time. We didn't' talk about what happened between us, because,   
well-  
  
"Colonel, that's a mop."  
  
"Oh, So it is."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
".....Sorry. It was that broom....."  
  
"I know that now, "  
  
"Oh yeah....."  
  
"Sshhhh..."  
  
We're still doing it.  
  
  
------------------Ignorance is bliss.....--------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it, Hate it love it? Send us ya feed anyway, you know you want to!!! 


	4. Between the good spot and a hard place

Title: Between the good spot and a hard place  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Jack POV, supposed humor, I don't know i'm crap at emotive suggestion.  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Spoilers: None. Zip. Nada.  
Season: 6 or above depending on series outcome.  
Rating:Pg-13 maybe a little more, swearing contained.   
Author's notes: I was going to write a dream in a dream in a dream in a dream, then,   
I wrote this!!! remenber feed me! I love it! really I do. :) :) :( :  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions,   
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,   
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes   
only and no money exchanged hands.   
No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the   
property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the   
author.   
  
I was going to write a dream in a dream in a dream in a dream, then, I wrote this!!!  
Quote of the moment, "I'm drinking your coffee, god damn it!" SFX magazine  
  
  
  
Between the good spot and a hard place  
  
  
*WARNING*: Before reading this fic you must remember the following statement.  
*WHERE TWO END UP, OTHERS FOLLOW!!!!*  
  
Ah, the broom closet. One of my favourite places.  
It's dark,   
sometimes quiet,   
always warm,   
and never a single interuptio-  
  
"Colonel?"  
A whispering Major enters, Only lonely Colonel joined by a randy Major.   
  
"Carter?" I whisper back.  
  
"Yes Si-"   
She didn't finish, I've been waiting for like 20 minutes, god damn it!  
Touching. Now I love touching, it's sooo touchy......?  
My hands had gone straight for the 'safe places'. For those unexperienced   
in Carter's 'safe places' they exist for the most part on the top half of her body.   
I use the term 'for the most part', loosly.  
"So......wha..t....took, you so long?"   
I ask, slightly in a disgruntled fashion-look when you've been waiting in a damp   
broom closet for almost a half hour your allowed a certain amount of disruntlement!  
  
"Work, busy." She purrs, Carter purrs, oh yea!  
I've lost any interet in the question I asked, just think of it as losing   
yourself in the moment. Hell, I'm so lost, I'm stuck with Dorothy! Ive alredy tumbled   
through the rabbit hole and made my way to Kansas by now!  
I continue with my hands doing the talking, well as you know hands dont' actually talk,   
but if they did, right they'd probably be saying,   
"gggraaaaallllwelllllarrrrrrrlllllmmmmnnnnn." Or something to that effect.  
  
"Colonel, wait!" I distangle my happy little self from a very aggetated, wide eyed, flushed   
Major.  
"What?"  
"I thought I heard something  
  
As you can guess, both Carter and I like to conduct non-work exercise in a pro-work atmosphere.  
This, is where the obvious problem starts. Again.  
  
"Colonel? Major?" Another whispering voice. Shit!  
"Jonas!" Carter mumbled into my mouth.   
"Sam, it's not good to be making out with one guy, and mumbling the name of another at the same   
time. In some countries it's considered rude."  
Right now, even though I'm trying not to picture her face, I know the expression. it's not a   
good one, kind of a cross between 'Shut up Colonel', and 'Oh darn'. I ignore both, and focus   
most of my attention on the fading siloutte on our side of the door. wait, How'd he get in here?   
Okay, one lonely Colonel, one Randy Major, and an alien with inappropriate timing.  
"Jonas, what are doing here?"  
"I wanted to tell you that General Hammonds, coming to see you, you were spot on the sec-"   
"What the General!" Carter squeals.  
What is up with Carter today. Her current state of awareness causes me to do my best to calm   
the situation and her a little. They say that hands are the tools of Love.  
Not in this case they damn well aren't. She bats an idle hand away.  
"Will you not?"  
"What?" Both myself and Jonas reply in unison, he's obviously as shocked as I am.  
okay, change the subject....  
"What do you mean the General saw us, like again?"  
I'm interrupted. Big Whoop.  
"MajorCarter, O'Neill, JonasQuinn?" Teal'c. A little louder Teal'c. They cant' quite hear you   
topside.   
"What?" we all whisper back, as he joins us. One lonely Colonel, one Randy Major, an alien with   
inappropriate timing and a loud Jaffa. Great.  
May I mention that this broom closet is of a moderate size, origanally, Carter and I had   
spontaniously christened it as 'Our Place', but now, the room, my attention span, and might I   
mention my trousers have all shrunk. Quickly.  
"O'Neill, GeneralHammond is at present time trying to locate both you and Major Carter. He has   
a pressing matter to speak to both of you about."  
"Yea, we got the memo." Sarcasm is key in all situations. Really it is.  
"So, don't you think that we should vacate this, uh area? Considering the urgency of the   
situation?"  
Jonas, never one to speak the obvious.  
"Uh, lets go." Carter finally speaks up, I really have to find out what's up with her today...  
We turn, in what little room there is, and make our way towards the do-or which is shutting as   
quickly as it was opened. From the other side.  
"Guys?" Fraser. Hey the who crew is here! Now all we need is Daniel, I bet he had something to   
do with this!  
"Yes." Carter's the first to speak up after a loooong silence. I'm starting to break at the   
pressure and warmth of the closet.   
One lonely Colonel, one Randy Major, an alien with inappropriate timing, a loud Jaffa, and a   
Red headed CMO. Just Dandy.  
"You guys really need to get out of here!! General Hammond is looking for yo-"  
"Yea yea we know, to bust our asses, we know this! We messed up, we got caught, and now we're   
doing it again!!! So, if we can all gain some perspective, and if the nearest person would open   
the damn door-"  
  
Oh ______________! Brain freeze.  
  
(CRAP. DARN. DO'H. DAMMIT. OH FUCK. BALLZ. Shitter, uh-oh, whopps a daisies.)  
  
Please randomly pick one of the above. I lost my brain and couldn't finish it.  
  
FEED ME FEED ME YUM! FEED ME OHH, MORE!! FEED ME FEED ME OHHH, CAKE!!! FEED ME! 


End file.
